Sleepless Night
by queen courgette
Summary: "I hope you realise how much your mother and I love you," he looked back to the baby in his arms," and we'll love you no matter what. Even when we're old and grey, you'll always be our little baby," he kissed his daughter's cheek...A small one-shot depicting father and daughter quality time. Anna/Kristoff


Title: Sleepless Night

Summary: _"I hope you realise how much your mother and I love you," he looked back to the baby in his arms," and we'll love you no matter what. Even when we're old and grey, you'll always be our little baby," he kissed his daughter's cheek..._A small one-shot depicting father and daughter quality time. Anna/Kristoff

Words: 836

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, 'Frozen' is not mine and never will be :(. Anything you recognise from the Disney movie is not mine.

Enjoy and...**_REVIEW_** :)

* * *

A sharp cry startled the slumbering couple, waking them up from their deep sleep. Anna mumbled something about how lucky Elsa was since she didn't have to be woken up every night before tossing the bed sheet off her body. Kristoff laid a hand on her shoulder, telling her to go back to sleep and that he'll deal with it. Not one to miss out on few precious hours of sleep, Anna kissed her husband on the cheek before falling back to sleep. Kristoff shook his head and chuckled quietly at his wife. He got up from the bed, fumbled for his nightshirt and padded his way across the vast expanse of the bedroom.

"Hey, hey, baby girl," he whispered down the cradle he spent weeks working on. The baby inside had kicked off her blankets. He carefully scooped the baby and held her tenderly in his large arms. The child continued to wail, flinging their arms and legs up in the air. Kristoff tried shushing her as he tried gently bouncing around the room, "What's the matter, hm? Your mommy is trying to sleep over there," At the sound of her father's voice, the baby's cries began to lessen. "Oh, so you're a little lonely, I see. Well, before I met your mother so was I. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had your Uncle Sven and the trolls but until I met your mother, I never had anyone to call my own. I don't remember much of my real family. I think my mother died when I was little more than your age, and my father was an Ice Harvester like myself, but because he was away all the time I never got to see him. I had a tough time growing up...no parents to come home to or a warm bed to sleep in every night. The Trolls looked after me, raised me even, but sometimes it wasn't enough..." The baby released a small yawn before nestling into her father's chest, falling asleep at the lull of her father's voice.

"Boring you, am I?" he chuckled quietly, stroking his finger across the baby's soft cheek. He marvelled at the little life he and Anna created. Hardly bigger than the size of his hand, barely three days old and their little girl already had him wrapped round her tiny finger. "Well, you'll probably have to get used to it since I'm pretty sure Dads are supposed to boring after awhile when their kids grow up, but hopefully that won't happen for a really long time," he chuckled to himself. He watched the soft rise and fall of the baby's chest, feeling the light, feathery breath on his fingertips. He quietly walked to the window where the clear sky left the full moon visible for every eye to see. The cool summer air wafted through the castle window. "You know, it's been almost two years since I met your mother. Of course, it was a lot - _a whole lot_ - colder than this. Your Aunt Elsa lost control of her powers, but with your mother's help, she made everything alright again," he reverted his gaze to the sleeping form of his wife whose red hair was splayed across her face, her limbs sprawled across their bed.

It felt good to see her back to her normal self and his mind flicked back to three days ago when she was giving birth to their daughter that he held in his arms now. Anna showed so much strength throughout the labour and he was in complete awe of her, and he'd never felt more useless as he held her as she did all the work. A day and a half of pain, sweat and tears and their daughter arrived wailing and perfect into the world. Kristoff was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight as his wife held their daughter for the first time.

"I hope you realise how much your mother and I love you," he looked back to the baby in his arms," and we'll love you no matter what. Even when we're old and grey, you'll always be our little baby," he kissed his daughter's cheek before reluctantly putting her back in her crib, replacing her blankets. He lingered there for just a moment, watching her sleep peacefully, safe and loved.

He let out a big yawn before climbing back into bed with Anna. He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning over and falling asleep as he thought of his slumbering girls.

Anna peeked her eyes open, certain Kristoff was too asleep for her to wake him up. She sat up and leant over her husband's large body, "I love you so much," she whispered to him, "and I could never ask for a more perfect father for our baby," she kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.

Kristoff smirked, "I love you, too."


End file.
